User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Lasswell
Summary I am very excited to write up this Unit Spotlight. As a player who owns four Lasswells, I am astounded with his performance in Frontier Hunter and consistently bringing my rank up to the Top 200. You could say he was the new Rize of the metagame when he first came out. He became so hyped that hardcore FH players would go after two copies of Lasswell. If you were really hardcore, you would not stop summoning until you got two Breaker Lasswells. Pingu much? I’ve seen one person summon 122 times just to get an Anima Lasswell. Hardcore dedication at its best and it came with high reward for the amount spent. Am I proud of my four Lasswells? Why I think yes! That’s more the reason why I want to talk about him! Leader Skill Score: 9/10 Ironically, as a nuker, Lasswell’s Leader Skill isn’t all too fit for nuking. He carries a 100% Atk boost along with a 130% Spark boost, both of which are very good, but it’s not the highest damage utility in the game. Avant still carries the highest consistent damage utility in the game. Need a comparison? Avant’s LS *Spark boost: 100% from LS / 150% base = +66.67% damage *Critical boost: 150% from LS / 150% base = +100.00% damage *Atk boost: 200% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +33.33% damage *Total damage utility: 1.6667 x 2.00 x 1.3333 = 4.44442222x Lasswell’s LS *Spark boost: 130% from LS / 150% base = +86.67% damage *Atk boost: 100% from LS / 600% average base (100% base BB Atk + 500% average SBB damage modifier) = +16.67% damage *Total damage utility: 1.8667 x 1.1667 = 2.17787889x In comparison, Lasswell’s damage utility on his Leader Skill is not even half of what Avant provides; though, this does not take the extra normal hit counts into consideration. In terms of nuking, Avant’s Leader Skill has more use in Frontier Hunter, where the highest damage nets the highest points. Not to say that Lasswell’s Leader Skill is bad. The extra normal hits are quite nifty to utilize, especially considering the squad gets extra Drop Checks off of them. The damage reflect is rather interesting. Lasswell is the second unit in the game to receive this kind of effect on his Leader Skill as well as being the very first Omni unit to utilize it. Unfortunately, it doesn’t provide much of a utility booster considering you cannot utilize it when the unit is already dead. Perhaps, reflect could have some use in Colosseum, but it doesn’t take off layers of Angel Idol, which can be problematic. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Lasswell’s damage is pretty high for a BB and it has the capabilities of perfect sparking with another Lasswell copy. Not to mention, Lasswell provides some damage utility to boost the overall damage output of the two Lasswells in times where SBB is out of reach. A 100% Spark buff (130% when enhanced) is pretty standard with Omni units, with the highest in the game being 150%, which appears on Lasswell’s SBB when enhanced. While selective, Lasswell provides the 100% Atk, Def buffs to Water units, which are stackable with normal stat buffs. These provide some extra damage output and bulk to Water units. Survivability isn’t exactly necessary in terms of hardcore nuking (such as Frontier Hunter), but the extra bit of damage can help in terms of scoring in Frontier Hunter and Frontier Gate. Lasswell also grants himself self-evasion, which is the first time we’ve seen this kind of buff appear on a unit. There’s also Stealth, but the mechanics behind that are much different compared to evasion. Evasion is exactly what it sounds like: a chance to dodge an enemy hit. In certain gimmicky squads, Lasswell can be paired up with Eerikki, who also grants evasion buffs, allowing another RNG roll for Lasswell to dodge hits more frequently. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Lasswell carries stupidly high damage modifiers and carries the second highest damage potential in the entire game behind Silvie. When paired with another Lasswell, depending on your auto settings, the two Lasswells can perfect spark with each other, allowing it to spark 100% of all of their hits. This allows for massive damage outputs to be made, opening his use in Frontier Hunter and Frontier Gate. Lasswell’s SBB copies most of what his BB does. He keeps the Spark and the Water Atk, Def buffs along with an upgrade from a 130% enhanced Spark buff to a whopping 150%. Lasswell also receives an extra 50% Spark self-buff to increase his damage output even further, making this perfect for perfect sparking. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Extremely high damage coming from Lasswell on this UBB, launching a whopping 2500% damage modifier along with a 1200% ST damage modifier. Unfortunately, Lasswell loses out on perfect sparking capabilities with UBB considering you cannot launch more than one UBB in a single turn. This also applies to Avant as well considering double Avant leads are often used in Frontier Hunter. It’s not much of an argument if this applies to every unit in the game, so let’s compare Lasswell and Avant’s UBB damage potentials! Avant’s UBB *Spark boost: 250% from UBB / 150% base = +166.67% damage *BB Atk boost: 500% from UBB / 600% average SBB modifier (100% base + 500% average) = +83.33% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 2.6667 x 1.8333 x 3 = 14.66658333x damage *Total damage (without crit): 2.6667 x 1.8333 = 4.88886111x damage Lasswell’s UBB *Spark boost: 300% from LS / 150% base = +200% damage *Critical boost: +300% from UBB / 150% base = +200% damage *Total damage: 3 x 3 = 9x damage *Total damage (without crit): 3 = 3x damage Yet again, Lasswell’s UBB damage utility doesn’t come close to Avant’s. Damage utility is the most important in terms of the amount of damage units output. Especially for units like Lasswell, Lasswell will need to benefit the most of whatever damage utility buffs he’s going to get. The 50% evasion buff is not too shabby as well. It provides a bit of luck-based survivability for the squad, sort of like a mock 50% mitigation. Extra Skill Score: 10/10 Lasswell was blessed with one of the most stupidly easy conditional Extra Skills in the game, along with the most rewarding kind as well. Essentially, Lasswell took whatever Rize’s utility had left and applied to his own with the ignore-Def buff. In Frontier Hunter, you’re bound to face against enemies with high Def, such as Metal Ghosts, Gods, etc. Rize helped Frontier Hunter squads overcome this problem with her ignore-Def buff. Later then, Lasswell snatches that ability from Rize to allow effective damage outputs to flow through. Lasswell also boosts his parameters by 30% if equipped with an Atk-Boosting Sphere. This is extremely easy to fulfill considering Lasswell’s mad use with those type of spheres. Considering the most important thing to do with Lasswell is to maximize his damage, Atk-Boosting Spheres are necessary. Lasswell also boosts Atk of Water units by 50%, which is also a nice addition to damage. Arena Score: 8/10 Lasswell provides some extra damage utility with the increased normal hits. This also includes increased Drop Checks, as these increased hit counts come from Leader Skill. His BB is also pretty cheap with a 22 BC cost, allowing it to be filled quite easily. Not exactly the kind of unit that would fit under Colosseum terms, however. Lasswell doesn’t carry any sort of BB utility or Angel Idol capabilities to make himself useful in the environment. Without any access to Angel Idol, Lasswell is going to have a rather tough time dealing with some of the massive threats out there, including Zekuu, Azurai, Glenn, etc. Stats Score: 8/10 Insanely high Atk stat. High HP stat along with relatively average Def and Rec. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lasswell is… Breaker > Anima > Guardian = Oracle > Lord Usefulness Score: 10/10. In terms of usage in hard content, Lasswell provides a heavy load of damage utility, carrying the highest Spark buff in the entire game at 150%. In comparison to Silvie, Lasswell unfortunately loses out due to the absence of utility that deems useful in harder content. It’s also considering Silvie carries the same Spark buff as Lasswell while providing BB utility to cover more of a role than what Lasswell can do. That said, Lasswell is really only aimed toward nukable content. Lasswell is still great in what he does and he still dominates Frontier Hunter with his high damage potential. Even in raids, double Lasswell can dish out tons of damage against threats like Kielazar. Partners that work very well with Lasswell include Ark and Lauda, both of which can provide BB Atk buffs on UBB and SBB, respectively. The main problem lies with getting a second Lasswell, as he is currently no longer available in the Summon Gates. SP Enhancements Score: 9/10 See SP Enhancement Options: Lasswell Lasswell’s enhancement options consist mostly of damage utility buffs, all of which are useful in terms of upping his damage as much as possible. Standard nuking setups involve his Spark and crit damage bonuses to maximize his damage. There are two variants of nuking setups that Lasswell can take, one with the elemental damage boost and the other with the Spark buff enhancement. These two setups are generally taken if players have two Lasswells, considering Spark buffs are retroactive and are activated for all units depending on activation time, not order. Other SP options include the normal hit count boost, the Fire mitigation, and the evasion buff enhancement, all of which are rather a bit niche. Sphere Recommendations Credits go to Gstar47 on the Brave Frontier subreddit for providing a list of optimal spheres for high damage potential. *Heaven's Edge & Blight's Wrath *Heaven's Edge & War Demon's Blade *Heaven's Edge & Medblare *Heaven's Edge & Scarlet Eventide *Heaven's Edge & Dark Axe *Heaven's Edge & Strategy Manual *Sky Orb & Blight's Wrath *Sky Orb & War Demon's Blade *Sky Orb & Medblare *Sky Orb & Scarlet Eventide *Sky Orb & Dark Axe *Sky Orb & Strategy Manual *Scarlet Eventide & War Demon's Blade *Scarlet Eventide & Medblare *Scarlet Eventide & Dark Axe *Scarlet Eventide & Strategy Manual Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 So many nuking capabilities. Look at the amount of damage being done! Who watched the Super Bowl? I did! I did not. Comment below on what you think of Lasswell! How do you use Lasswell? Does he treat you well in Frontier Hunter? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Silent Sentinel Silvie *Fina *Rain *Undying Flame Avant Category:Blog posts